


Code Name: Spartan

by SorryJustAnotherPerson



Series: Dangan-Persona 5 [5]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Persona 5
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mild Gore, Mild Language, Shadows (Persona Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-11 15:23:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19112440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorryJustAnotherPerson/pseuds/SorryJustAnotherPerson
Summary: Summary’s are WeakThis is part of a series where some Danganronpa v3 characters get Persona 5 awakeningsFight on to Hold on Aikido Child





	Code Name: Spartan

 

“where the hell are we.”

 

Shuichi blinked awkwardly, as the phantom thieves stood in the midst of, what he could only professionally describe as:

total fucking chaos.

The shadows here looked like they came straight out of lovecraftian horror, and the palace was a gigantic church.

Splattered from wall to wall with paint and other material Shuichi couldn’t bother getting into without getting the worst feelings about

But what could you expect from the ultimate artist’s brain.

“Jeez, Angie’s brain sure is fucked, but I was sooo much worse” Kokichi spat, “I wonder how many people this chick has killed..”

A shadow materialized in front of them, bubbling in disgusting form

”Whatever.. let’s just get this over with, Angie’s already causing enough problems..” Maki said scornfully, she ripped off her mask with a clean crack “ _Artemis_!”

”Looks like we’re doing this then.. _Dionysus_!” Kokichi yelled, ripping off his mask, it had kitsune ears to it that curved like horns and had checkered and clown like features to it. “Dionysus _psiodyne_!”

A bright purple light came from the person and clashed against it, Maki’s person swooped next to it

”Bufula!” She yelled, as it suddenly froze to a statue.

Kiibo smile

”Alright!” Kiibo yelled, his Persona coming before him “ _Zio_!”

A bright lighting crashed down and destroyed the shadow.

”Nice job Kiibo!” Kaito said “but yknow, I’ve always wondered, why don’t you ever say your persona’s name? We see you summon it without a mask and everything, it’s weird..”

”Oh well-“

”That’s because Kiiboy is a robot so he obviously has some otherworldly technology duh” Kokichi said with a smirk

”T-That’s extremely robophobic! I-“ Kiibo started before being shushed.

“Shut up, I hear something..” Maki said, her eyes narrowing under the mask

“Is it the wails of ghosts from all of Angie’s victims?” Kokichi asked, raising an eyebrow sarcastically 

”G-GHOSTS.?!” Kaito squeaked

”Shhh, I think Caretaker is onto something..” Shuichi hushed, as they continued to treck through the labyrinth of a church that was Angie’s palace

 

 

Tenko swung another punch, sweat rolled down her face as she tried desperately to fight back the shadows.

”W-What is this?! If Himiko was here she’d probably know what it is thanks to her mage magic..” Tenko exclaimed

”Ahah! Of course she would! But she would only get that magic from Atua!” A voice echoed

Tenko swerved around 

“A-Angie.?!” She yelped, but as she stared at the shorter girl, something wasn’t right..

Angie was wearing a white cloak, almost like a priest of some kind, and her eyes were golden yellow.

”Yah hah! Hi Tenko! You seem lost~!” Angie smiled “Come on! Follow me Tenko! I’ll show you the way!” Angie said, grabbing Tenko’s hand and starting to pull her along

”W-Wait what even is this.. w-who.. who are you?” Tenko stuttered, pulling her hand away quickly. Angie stopped in her tracks.

”It’s me, Angie.. you know that don’t you?” Angie spoke, her head turning **“You.. you won’t leave right? You’ll join us right? You have to Tenko. Or else Atua will-“**

”We’re here..!” Someone shouted. Angie swerved around at the door, was there even a door? 

A group of people? Bandits? Thieves? Broke down the door. 

Who were they?!

”Is that.?”

”Oh it’s the lesbian.”

Oh no. It was the fucking gay clown. But despite the weird costumes, they felt normal.

“Angie! Give us back Tenko!” Kiibo exclaimed

”I can’t, Atua said I can’t.” Angie said shallowly

”B-But-“ Kaito started

” **and if Atua says you can’t..** ” Purple smoke perturbed from Angie’s corrupted body **“You can’t.”**

Tenko was scared. She felt her knees give in as she tried to scramble away, Angie was about to send in another monster but she stopped, she smiled

”Atua is a very good and smart god! He just told Angie right now that she will not have to kill you just yet! Because he will give Tenko time to think this over!” Angie said “Good for you Tenko!”

Then the short girl was gone.

 

Tenko had traveled through the world inside the artist’s heart with the thieves. Until they finally made it. To Angie.

**“I thought you’d do better than this Tenko..”**

Paint oozed from the floor and she felt her self melt and stick to the floor.

From the sounds of shock, the same happened to the others.

“Shit!” Maki growled, she couldn’t grab her mask and neither could the others except

” _Sherlock_! Eiha!” Shuichi shouted, ripping off his mask as the dark fire burned through a shadow, however he was only burnt and consumed more and more by the ink and paint.

**“Atua saved Himiko, so why are you fighting it Tenko?”**

“It wasn’t healthy! It isn’t healthy!” Tenko shouted “You’re doing everything and controlling everyone! That isn’t how things are supposed to be!”

**”But no one except me knows what Atua wants, and they need his guidance..”** Angie said, she held Tenko’s face **“You and Himiko need guidance! I can help you and I can help everyone with Atua’s Loving embrace!”**

Tenko watched in defeat as Angie danced around Shouting her beliefs, she felt weak.

But

Tenko gripped her hand as she pulled her leg up, trying to rip herself from the paint

”THAT DOESN'T MATTER YOU DUMBASS!”

_So you aren't truly giving up?_

Tenko wheezed in pain, she screamed her head wracked with agony

_The world_ _wouldn’t let you out, so she tried to bring you in_

_but.._

She felt herself rip herself from the paint, feet and palms bloody as she stumbled around the room, Tenko’s brain felt like it was burning with pain

_even so..._

_that wouldn’t stop you, to protect her, as the real you desired it thus, so that leads us to the real events.._

Tenko yelled in agony, blood splattering the ground as she stood in front of everyone

_**Let‘s form the contract, I am thou, thou art I, let us bring us to new heights and protect the ones we truly love! And vanquish all of those in are way to do so!** _

Tenko screamed, crying in pain, she pulled at her hair as her bloody hands laid onto the mask as it flared onto her face. 

It was a Roman like design, and it was copper like as it smoothed over her face.

She clenched her teeth as she ripped it off, with one final screech of pain.

Fire spread through the entire room, and while the fire usually would simmer down it kept going as she stepped out of it

” _AGI_!” She yelled, as a fire ball flashed out and flung right next to Angie’s face.

“Let’s.. let’s do this..” Tenko breathed, she was covered in spartan armor as she shown with her new persona, the fire burnt the paint away from the rest of the thieves

Curse,

Electric,

Nuclear,

Psychokinesis,

Ice,

and now..

 

Tenko felt the warmth in her hand

_Fire_.

 

“LETS GO ATALANTA!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Atalanta was a Greek or Roman (I forgot) female warrior who took down this gigantic boar creature and was raised by bears


End file.
